


Lessons in the Art of Seduction

by Alice_in_Anime, surprisememate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But you can skip it, F/M, Failed Seduction, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Laith, M/M, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Pidge is a gremlin, Pidge is the best wingman, Seduction, Sexy Times, Shower sexy times, Some angst, background shallura - Freeform, its glorious, keith can play the trumpet, keith has a praise kink, keith was a boy scout, klance, lance can play guitar, lance is an actual child, lance is good at seducing keith, spanish seduction, team voltron places bets, they make a good team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Anime/pseuds/Alice_in_Anime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisememate/pseuds/surprisememate
Summary: Lance thought Keith was hot. The only problem was actually getting Keith to fall for him.Slowly but surely, Keith falls for Lance. Lance documents each step in the process, hoping not to make the same mistakes over and over again.





	1. Lesson One

KEITH SEDUCTION 101 LESSON ONE:  
GET A GUITAR. KEITH LOVES GUITAR.

Lance wasn’t going to lie, Keith was hot in that terrifying “I will kill you if you say more than ten words to me” type of way. And sure, Pidge did warn him, but that didn’t stop him from flirting and gaining a black eye in the process. 

“I told you so.” said the shorter paladin as they handed Lance an ice pack. “I don't need ‘I told you so’s, I need Keith to stop being so… unseducable.” Lance put the ice pack on his eye, wincing at the coldness. “Quit being a baby.” Pidge replied, not an ounce of sympathy in her voice, “I warned you Romeo, you’re just not as smooth as you used to be.” “I’m still smooth! I bet that by the end of the week I can get Keith head over heels for me.” Lance puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. “Whatever you say, just don't come crying to me when you have more than just a black eye.” Pidge shrugged and pressed the ice pack back onto Lance’s eye, earning a squeak out of the tan boy before kicking him out of the kitchen.

 

Lance paced back to his room, thinking about all the ways he failed to capture Keith’s heart. “He didn't like my puns.. or my dancing.. or my suggestive dancing.. or any of my attempts to hug him…..” Lance sighed in defeat and sat on his bed. “What if I really can't seduce him.. Pidge is right, I should give up.” He solemnly picked up his acoustic guitar and began strumming chords. After tuning a few strings, Lance played a small rift, leading into a song as he started singing. He poured his heart and soul into the lyrics, feeling as if they completely summed up what he felt. It wasn’t until he heard Keith clear his throat that he realized he had left his door open. 

“So, you play guitar?” Keith awkwardly asked, rubbing the nape of his neck. “You weren’t supposed to hear that!” Lance yelled startled.”I don’t usually play in front of other people,” Lance continued, “So it’s not just you that isn’t supposed to hear it but rather everyone on the ship and…” he trailed off, realizing a little too late that he was rambling. 

“Well, uh, you sounded good.” Keith looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Lance stared at the other paladin. “Was that a compliment..?” Lance questioned. 

“Y-yeah so what! I liked your playing.” Keith slightly glared at Lance, his blush becoming more noticeable. “Listen, I know you don't like playing in front of others. I'm the same way.”

“You.. you play? What do you play?” Lance perked up, unconsciously leaning closer to Keith. Said boy looked away, quietly muttering, “Trumpet..”

“Keith, my dude, you did not just say you play the trumpet.”

“So what if I did?”

“It's trumpet.”

“And?”

“You're clueless.”

“Whatever,” Keith turned to leave from the doorway, a glint of brass shining from his hands, “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Keith! Keith, my man, my dude. Look I’m sorry but I was just surprised is all. So what can you play?” Lance asked, secretly praying for his answer.

Keith scoffed. “Why should I tell you? You won't take me seriously because it's trumpet.”

“I was just impressed, okay! I didn't mean to be rude..” Lance looked down at his guitar.

“...gueña..”

“Huh?” Lance looked up. He could have sworn he heard something in Spanish.

“Malagueña. La Malagueña. I know how to play the trumpet part.” Keith fully revealed the brass instrument in his hands.

“Dude! That is my jam! We could go to the training room and play, its soundproof isn't it?” 

After not so inconspicuously jogging down the halls, the two paladins reached the training room. They took a second to catch their breath not saying a word.

Lance played the opening guitar rift, smiling up at Keith and waiting for his entrance.

The majestic sound of a trumpet guitar duet filled the room as the two played their hearts out. Keith glanced at Lance, watching the tan boy’s fingers dance on the neck of the guitar. His face had a relaxed and happy smile on it, and when the two made eye contact a certain paladin with a mullet almost missed a note.

The two musicians didn't notice the rest of the people in the castle watching them through the doorway. “They need to just get together already,” whispered Hunk, “all their pining is almost painful.” 

“Let's make bets.” Pidge pulled the group away from the room. “Whoever guesses the closest to how long it takes them to get together wins.”

“And what happens to the loser?” Shiro asked, trying not to seem too interested in the bet.

“The person whose guess is the furthest will have to do all, and I mean all, of the chores around the castle.” Pidge smirked and adjusted her glasses. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the bet down. “We'll write down our guesses so that there is no cheating. Allura, Coran, you two get the concept of Earth days, weeks, and months right?”

“I think I've gotten the hang of it,” Allura nodded, “I know at least enough to place a bet for this. I say it will take… 2 weeks.”

“On the contrary Princess, I believe it will take only 3 days, considering how close they already are.” Coran proudly twirled his mustache around his finger.

“A month,” was all Pidge said, waiting for everyone's bets before writing them down.

After some thought, Shiro placed his bet at a week and a half. Hunk couldn't stop saying he feels bad about betting on his best friend's relationship, but he still put a bet at a month and a half anyway.

“The bets, in order from lowest to highest are as follows:

Coran- 3 days  
Shiro- 1 week and a half  
Allura- 2 weeks  
Pidge- 1 month  
Hunk- 1 month and a half

May the best man, or woman, win.” Pidge folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. One by one, everyone left the two musicians alone in the training room to go plan how to get the two lovebirds together to win the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guys, it's Ace! I wrote this fic after my friend Alice and I made 30 lessons from Lance to try to seduce Keith. We decided it would make a perfect fic and have been working on it since. You can follow our tumblrs, mine is thecuriousfangirl and Alice's is Alice-in-Anime. 
> 
> As always guys, please comment with any suggestions you have. It really boosts our morale.
> 
> Love always,  
> Ace


	2. Lesson Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rottingly fluffy, slightly OOC Klance is what we do best.

KEITH SEDUCTION 101 LESSON TWO: SPANISH. KEITH IS ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SPANISH. 

 

As the two lovebirds finished their duet, they locked eyes. Slowly, they both lowered their instruments, seemingly trapped in a trance. Once they realized that they were just staring at each other for what seemed like hours, they looked away, faint blush on both their cheeks.

“That.. that was good. You sounded great.” Lance awkwardly complimented, earning a grunt from Keith. 

“You didn't sound too bad either.” Keith whispered. “Do you know how to play any other music?” 

“Well, yeah,” Lance rubbed his shoulders. “I sing a bunch.”

“Then sing.” Keith faced Lance and set down his trumpet, sitting in front of the tan boy.

Lance stiffened, clearing his throat and strumming some tuning notes. He immediately remembered a song from Earth and started playing the opening notes.

“Hoy el sol se escondió, y no quiso salir  
Te vio despertar, y le dio miedo de morir  
Abriste los ojos, y el sol guardo su pincel  
Porque tu pintas el país ahí mejor que él  
Cuando amanece tu lindura  
Cualquier constelación se pone insegura  
Tu belleza huele a mañana  
Y me da de comer durante toda la semana”

He looked up at Keith, blushing at the nature of the words. Keith merely stared, not noticing the color of Lance’s cheeks. Lance kept playing and singing, determined not to let Keith get to him before he could finish the song.

“La luna sale a caminar  
Siguiendo tus pupilas  
La noche brilla original  
Después que tú la miras  
Ya nadie sabe ser feliz  
A costa del despojo  
Gracias a ti  
Y a tus ojos”

Lance finished the song, not raising his eyes from the ground. He waited for Keith to say something, but no words passed between the two. 

“Listen,” Lance started, “I know I’m not great or anything but…” he looked up and was surprised at just how close Keith was. 

“It was beautiful,” Keith whispered. “You’re beautiful” 

The two moved closer together, their lips meeting softly, each savoring the taste of each other on their lips. “Si mi amor por ti fuera música, tú serías la letra más bella de mi cancionero,” Lance whispered, the high from the kiss wearing off.

“Huh?” Lance laughed, trying to commit Keith’s adorably confused face to memory. “Dios mío, you’re cute.” They both giggled, neither choosing to move out of the other’s grasp. “Well, it means... um…” Lance laughed, realizing how stupid he sounded, “Just, nevermind. It’s dumb anyway.”

“Lance,” Keith drawled, “please tell me?” He batted his eyelashes, suppressing a laugh Lance’s audible gulp. “I-I mean, it’s not really that important really, It’s kind of, you know, dumb. You probably don’t even want to hear it…” he looked at the glare Keith was giving him and sighed. “I said ‘If my love for you were music, you would be the most beautiful lyrics in my songbook.’ It was dumb and cheesy.” Lance put his head in his hands, embarrassed for what was said in the heat of the moment. 

Keith blankly stared at Lance. A bright blush spread across his cheeks as he registered what happened. He looked up at Lance before kissing him again. Lance instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer. Keith tangled his fingers loosely on Lance’s hair. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. “We.. we probably shouldn't tell the others, who knows how they'll react.” “Right.. it'll be our little secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Lance sang to Keith is here: https://youtu.be/1Nr_tqkMsJs  
> (You can turn on English subtitles to see what it means in English) 
> 
> The translations of the lyrics we used in this chapter are roughly as follows:
> 
> Today the sun went down, and he would not go out  
> He saw you wake up, and he was afraid to die  
> You opened your eyes, and the sun kept your brush  
> Because you paint the country there better than he  
> When dawn suits you  
> Any constellation gets insecure  
> Your beauty smells like tomorrow  
> And it gives me food for the whole week
> 
> And
> 
> The moon goes for a walk  
> Following your eyes  
> The night shines original  
> After you watch her  
> No one knows how to be happy anymore  
> At the cost of the spoil  
> Thanks to you  
> And in your eyes
> 
> We felt the lyrics really worked well with the way we want our story to go.
> 
> The next chapter will be getting slightly NSFW, but if that bothers you, we will have put where to skip to if you do not want to read it. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for your support. Alice and I really appreciate it! Please leave kudos or comments on how we could do better in the next chapter. 
> 
> Love always!  
> -Ace


	3. Lesson Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has smut in it. If you would prefer to not read it, you can simply stop reading at "it's flipped Keith's switch" and begin again at "they sat in silence"

KEITH SEDUCTION 101 LESSON THREE: DO NOT POINT OUT THAT KEITH IS A SLUT FOR SPANISH. HE WILL PUNCH YOU. IN THE DICK. WITH HIS MOUTH

Lance thought trying to keep his and Keith’s relationship a secret was… interesting. The constant sneaking around, making secret dates in their rooms, and acting like they were still rivals took a lot of time and energy. 

The truth was, their secret tryst was getting out of hand. Their constant fatigue caused by lack of sleep was causing Voltron to grow weaker every day. 

“We can't keep this a secret forever Lance.” Keith muttered, sitting on Lance’s bed. “It's already been a month and Voltron is suffering because of us.”

“I know, I know, but how will they react?” Lance sighed and leaned against Keith’s shoulder. 

“We won't know unless we tell them.” Keith pet Lance softly. “I'll be here for you no matter what they say, remember that.”

"Eres demasiado dulce, que hice para merecerte..?" Lance flopped back onto his bed.

“I have no idea what you said but that's hot?” Keith blushed, looking away. 

Lance laughed, a vaguely malicious idea forming in his brain.

"Mi querido," he purred "el amor que tengo por ti arde más brillante que un millón de soles."

Keith turned an even darker shade of red, his mind straying to a darker place. 

“¡Mi pequeño tomate precioso! Me pregunto cuánto mas puedo hacerte sonrojar?” Lance smirked slightly, tugging Keith down unto the bed with him. “¿Qué tan lejos va tu rubor?”

“L-Lance…” Keith’s breathing slightly hitched. “I don't know what you said, but don't stop.” He pulled the Latino into a kiss.

“Keith,” Lance managed to stutter out. “me haces más feliz que la vida misma. Tu sonrisa brilla más brillante que las luces de cada estrella en el cielo. Mi amor, mi luz, nunca me dejes.” 

“Repeat that, but in English, please.” Keith kissed down Lance's neck. “You make me happier than life itself. Your smile shines brighter than the lights of every star in the sky. My love, my light, never leave me.” Lance whispered. It's instantly flipped Keith's switch. He ran his hands down Lance's sides, messing with his button and zipper of his pants. “I love you.” Keith whispered against the skin of Lance's collar bone. "Yo también te amo, mi gatito adorable." Lance whispered back, earning him a nice bite on his shoulder. He held back a moan as he tangled his fingers in Keith's hair.

“I'm gonna-” Keith hesitated, “I'm gonna punch you.” Lance pulled his head back, startled at Keith’s words. “What?!” Keith put his lips up to Lance’s ear and whispered again, “I'm going to punch you in the dick, with my mouth.” 

All of Lance’s breath rushed out at once as Keith slid down Lance’s body and fumbled with the button of his jeans. 

“You know, it's cute how you want to ‘punch my dick with your mouth.’ You couldn't have said it in any other way?” Lance softly chuckled, letting out a soft gasp as Keith pulled his pants down with his boxers. 

Keith looked at Lance and realized that he had never done this before. The thought seemed hilarious to him for some reason. He softly laughed and looked away. “I have no idea what I'm doing.” He admitted, laughing into his hand. 

Lance tilted Keith's head up by his chin, softly smiling. “You don't have to if you don't want, but I'll guide you through this. First, rub it with your hand.” He guided his hand around his cock, moving his own hands to his sides. 

Keith hesitated, stroking Lance slowly. Soft pants and moans came from his mouth as his hand moved. “G-good, now, take it in your mouth. Don't force yourself to take too much.” Keith made a small noise as he complied, softly licking Lance’s tip before taking him a little bit into his mouth. He was just testing the waters, but Lance was loving it, moaning out small praises. “For never doing this before, you’re pretty good.” He mewled. Keith softly grunted as he took him almost all the way in his mouth. He slightly gagged as Lance’s dick hit the back of his throat. He moved his hand and head at a slow, steady pace, glancing up at Lance. The tan boy moaned and tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair. “Fuck, Keith, m-more, please..” He softly panted. Keith happily did as he was told, moving faster. He was gradually able to ease into taking Lance all the way in his mouth, resting both his hands on his thighs as he bobbed his head. “K-Keith, Mi amor, I-I’m close.” Lance whined, his grip tightening. Keith grunted in response, continuing to move. “This is your first blowjob and you’re so eager to swallow it..” Lance moaned, thrusting into his mouth a few times before coming into Keith’s throat. He softly panted, watching as Keith swallowed every last drop. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before making eye contact, both of them a blushing mess. “Holy shit…” They whispered simultaneously. Lance softly kissed Keith, pulling onto the bed with him. They both laid in each other's arms as they smiled. “That was so good..” Lance softly praised as they cuddled. Keith simply grunted in response. They were both pretty tired, so it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, cradled in each other’s arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so sorry this chapter took so long to churn out but we hit a patch of writer's block. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Eres demasiado dulce, que hice para merecerte..?"   
> "You're too sweet, what did I do to deserve you...?"
> 
> "Mi querido, el amor que tengo por ti arde más brillante que un millón de soles."  
> "My dear, the love that I have for you burns brighter than a million suns."
> 
> “¡Mi pequeño tomate precioso! Me pregunto cuánto mas puedo hacerte sonrojar? ¿Qué tan lejos va tu rubor?”  
> "My precious little tomato! I wonder how much more can I make you blush? How far is your blush going?"
> 
> “me haces más feliz que la vida misma. Tu sonrisa brilla más brillante que las luces de cada estrella en el cielo. Mi amor, mi luz, nunca me dejes.”   
> "You make me happier than life itself. Your smile shines brighter than the lights of every star in the sky. My love, my light, never leave me. "
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated (they keep the writer's block at bay ;P)
> 
> Much love!  
> -Ace and Alice


	4. Lesson Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some NSFW content in this chapter, so if you'd like to skip it, stop at "softly rinsing the shampoo out of his hair." and begin again at "Two months after the bet,"

KEITH SEDUCTION 101 LESSON FOUR: DO NOT TOUCH KEITH’S SHAMPOOS. HE’S VERY OVERPROTECTIVE OF HIS HAIR.

Keith woke up to the sound of his shower running, and Lance singing softly. He sat up, taking in his boyfriend’s beautiful voice. He finally stood up and walked to the bathroom, planning to surprise Lance. When Keith yanked the shower curtain open, though, he startled Lance, who slipped and fell, suds still in his hair.

“Fuck, Lance! Are you okay?” Keith started trying to lift Lance up when his eyes landed on an open bottle of shampoo in the corner. He let go of Lance, leaving him no choice but to fall back onto his ass, before crossing his arms. “Are you using my shampoo?” Keith asked. 

Lance chuckled awkwardly, trying to de-escalate the situation. “Babe, Keith, Mi Amor, I have a very good reason as to why I am using your shampoos on this, a day of utter forgiveness from someone I love very much.” Keith, unamused, continued to stare at his boyfriend until Lance finally sighed. “It smells like you, and you make me feel calm. I’m sorry Keithy.” 

Keith’s heart broke as his anger faded away. Lance didn’t deserve to feel unworthy, especially by Keith’s actions. Keith gently kissed Lance and stripped of his clothes, stepping in the shower with Lance. 

“Keith?” Lance questioned between kisses, “What are you doing?”

“Apologizing.” Keith stated, softly rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. He let his hands roam over Lance’s body, stopping as his hands grazed over his ass. Lance made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat, urging Keith on. And who was Keith to deny Lance when he already sounded so desperate. 

“Keith,” he whimpered, “Keith please.” he dropped his face to Lance’s neck, peppering kisses onto his wet skin. By this point, Keith was too far gone to think clearly about his actions. He pinned Lance against the walls of the shower while he sucked on the skin on his chest, creating what Keith knew would eventually be large purple marks marring Lance’s flawless skin.

Lance was a writhing mess underneath him, softly moaning at each bite and kiss. Keith slowly slid a finger into Lance, earning a soft mewl. “K-Keith..” The Latino softly panted, pulling the other into a heated kiss. Keith gently added a second finger, humming praise into Lance’s ear. When he was able to easily move three fingers, he pulled them out and lifted Lance up, holding him by his thighs as he pushed his back against the wall. “Do.. Are you ready?” He softly asked. Lance softly whined. “P-please, I need you..” 

It took every ounce of his strength to keep Keith from roughly thrusting in as he heard him. Lance’s soft moans gradually got louder as Keith gently moved his hips. Soft grunts and growls came from Keith, nearly sending Lance over the edge instantly. He wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, pulling their bodies closer as he deeply kissed him. Keith’s thrusts became rougher, faster, and deeper as they both grow closer to their climaxes. “Keith.. Keith. Keith!” Lance moaned, tilting his head back. Keith softly nibbled on Lance’s ear and growled his name. Lance mewled, coming onto their torsos as the water washed it off moments later. Keith came with a grunt and a rough, deep thrust. 

As they both panted, Keith set Lance down and softly and lovingly washed him. “Best apology ever.” Lance purred.

\--------

Two months after the bet, Allura decided to call it quits and announce Hunk as the winner. Which meant Coran lost and was forced to do all the chores around the castle. Grumbling while he worked, he started on the chores, convinced Keith and Lance were just very good at hiding their relationship.

Coran found them making out in a broom closet two weeks later.

\--------  
Lance thought Keith was really cute when he was embarrassed. The only problem was, Lance couldn’t focus on Keith’s cute face due to the amount of questions being asked of them. 

They were sat in the kitchen, facing the inhabitants of the castle. It was comparable to an antelope being on trial in a lion’s den, at least to Lance. The first question was asked by Allura, “How long has… this-” she gestured at the two of them, “been happening?”

Lance sighed, “About two and a half months.” Coran counted back the days in his head and suddenly gasped. “that means they got together within the same day we made the bet! I won! Which also means,” Coran whipped around to face Hunk, “You have to do the chores!” Hunk, stunned, mentally cried for himself.

“Wait, hold on,” Shiro spoke up, “If you two have been dating for a while, have you guys-” He stopped suddenly leaving everyone at a loss. “Have they what?” Pidge asked, knowing where the conversation was headed but wanting to hear it from Shiro himself. “Have they- Have you two, you know, had sex” Everyone stopped breathing, except for Keith who decided to finally speak up. “Yeah, Lance is pretty good.”

Hell promptly broke loose. 

Hunk grabbed Lance and dragged him away from Keith, who was being dragged away by Shiro. Pidge was screeching. Allura and Coran were yelling gibberish.

Keith thought the team had taken the news very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've been found out! This chapter had some very slight angst, but trust me, there's more to come! *evil laugh*
> 
> If you liked this chapter, make sure to leave us some love, whether through comments or kudos. And follow our tumblrs! 
> 
> (Ace) thecuriousfangirl  
> (Alice) Alice_in_Anime
> 
> Much Love!  
> Ace


	5. Lesson Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time in the last chapter when I said there was more angst to come??
> 
> *evil laugh*

KEITH SEDUCTION 101 LESSON FIVE: WHEN KEITH IS STRESSED, TELL HIM STORIES OF YOUR FAMILY. PROMISE YOU WILL TAKE HIM TO MEET THEM.

No matter how many times Lance tried to convince Keith that this wasn’t his fault, Keith still knew that somehow he could have saved Shiro. Keith risked leaving the warmth of his and Lance’s bed and the safety of his boyfriend’s arms every night to go sit in the observatory looking out into the stars. If Shiro wasn’t warm and safe, Keith didn’t deserve to have those luxuries. 

He knew his lack of sleep would eventually affect him but nothing mattered except finding Shiro. Keith could already tell the others were moving on, forgetting about Shiro, about everything he had ever done for the team.

Keith’s walk to the observatory seemed to take hours, but when he finally made it through the doors and saw the deep expanse of space surrounding him, Keith had no choice but to break down. Shiro was in the deep expanse of space, probably alone, undoubtedly in danger. Keith had a mantra that played over and over in his head; “Save Shiro, he’s dying.”

Keith’s thoughts traveled as he sat looking into the stars. The only thing he could think about was his family. Keith never knew his mother, but he also never thought she could be an alien, much less a galra. Everyone on this ship had a family that they were fighting for, whether living or dead. Keith realized he had no one. 

He would never admit it, but Keith cried a lot. He was alone, despite being surrounded by people. Alone, forced to face any of his doubts by himself, but he didn't know any other way to handle anything. He only knew the ways he usually handled anything; by himself with no one to rely on.  So, as usual, Keith sat in an empty room, tears trailing down his cheeks. The only company he had was silence, but even that left as a broken sob escaped his throat. He softly cried, hugging his knees to his chest as he shook. Nobody would come, he convinced himself. Nobody wants the loner of the group. Shiro was the only one who truly cared, and he's gone. 

Suddenly, a bright light shined in as the door swung open. “Keith?” Keith stiffened as he heard Lance’s voice. “Keith, what are you doing? I've been looking for you..” His voice was soft, almost understanding. Keith stayed silent, his grip on his knees tightening. He slightly flinched as he felt arms wrap around him, pulling the two boys close. Lance softly played with his hair. 

“Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t, I’m here for you Keith.” Lance’s voice was like honey to Keith, causing him to softly sob against his chest. No one had ever seen him with his guard down like this, not even Shiro. It was.. refreshing, to say the least. “I… Everyone has a family. Everyone has a reason to go back to Earth. But me… I have nothing but Shiro.. and now you..” Keith’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. 

“Don’t worry Keith, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Lance softly kissed his forehead. He slightly paused. “I’m adopted.” Keith looked up in disbelief. Lance had told stories about all his siblings and nieces and nephews, how could he be adopted?

“My mom was the one who was looking for a boy. My dad was okay with the children he had, but something in Ma told her she needed a young boy.” Lance looked up at the infinite stars, a soft smile on his lips. “The same day they went to the orphanage was the same day they took me home. I was 5. It was honestly really scary moving into the house, what with 8 older sisters and 2 older brothers all scrambling about. The second youngest was 5 years older than me, so I had some trouble getting used to it. But the welcomed me, accepted me, they took me as one of their own.” He paused and looked down at Keith, his smile becoming warm and loving. “And I’m 100% sure they’ll accept you too.” Keith looked at him, his eyes questioning Lance, who chuckled in response. 

“I want you to meet them.” Keith paused before tightly hugging Lance.

“A-are you sure they’d really accept me?” He softly asked, his voice being muffled against Lance’s chest.

“Yes, I’m sure. My family is really accepting. I mean, my sister, Maria, is married to her highschool sweetheart, Angela. And my oldest brother, Maximus, is trans. They’re welcoming people Keith. I know they’ll love you just as much as I do.” He softly laughed. “Actually nobody could love you as much as I love you, but they’d come close.” He winked, earning a soft huff from Keith. 

Lance stood and helped Keith up. Keith softly sniffled as Lance wiped the tears from his face. “Feeling better? Did I help?” He cheerfully asked. “Yeah, thanks babe.” Keith softly teased and kissed him. Lance smiled with relief and kissed back.

“I love you, Keith.”  
“I love you too, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me usually: Let Lance and Keith be happy! They don't deserve it!
> 
> Me when writing: there can only be two emotions and they're angst and tooth rotting fluff
> 
> _________
> 
> Sorry we've been away, we live in south Texas, and were slightly affected by Hurricane Harvey. We definitely didn't get it as bad as some people, but it put a wrench in our plans. 
> 
> As always my dudes, be sure to leave a kudos and a comment!  
> MUCH LOVE!!  
> -Ace


End file.
